


Waiting

by cutemara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemara/pseuds/cutemara
Summary: Weeks of sleepless nights and dry eyed tears. Weeks of waiting, waiting, waiting…JohnxElizabeth, AU.





	Waiting

She works day and night. Reading reports. Writing notes. Listening to concerns. She’s not said a word, not shed a tear. Not broken down and not given in. She’s bruised and battered. Heartsick and weary. And still she stands, unbroken. Watching over a city that still mourns their lost heroes. 

 

It is weeks before they can repair the damage. Weeks before the Daedalus can return to Earth to warn the planet. Weeks too long in their suspense and too short in their ability to complete what is needed. 

 

Weeks of sleepless nights and dry eyed tears. Weeks of waiting, waiting, waiting…

 

And then he returns. And she’s frozen and scared and praying it’s not all a dream. 

 

And she’s watching as his eyes search for her in the gate room. And then she’s turning, walking, running, pelting towards her room, sliding to the ground against her closed door, terrified at the rush of emotion she’s feeling at seeing him again. And then he’s there. And she’s flinging herself into his arms. Shaking and sobbing. Huge gulping sobs. And tears. Tears streaming down her face that she never allowed herself to cry. And he’s holding her. Clinging to her like she’s his lifeline. And whispering softly into her ears. And she’s nodding and shaking and crying. And he’s kissing her hair, nose, cheeks, lips. 

 

And finally she breathes.


End file.
